This disclosure relates to the field of louver drive systems. Such systems may be used for protecting surfaces such as patios and the like from weather conditions or to improve the appearance and/or usability of the same. There is a need in the art for improved systems that are most flexible in use and autonomously interact with environmentally driven requirements, thus improving sustainability without compromising individual needs.